


First Date

by Kaylock



Series: Oops! I'm falling for Wally West. [2]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Blossoming relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylock/pseuds/Kaylock
Summary: They've only been dating for a week, but time seems shorter when the only thing between has been a phone, so now that they're finally having their first date Wally is having doubts.





	First Date

**WAYNE MANOR**  
**January 8th, 19:19**

Ok, breathe.

His lungs were filled and he slowly released the air. It wasn’t a big deal, he was taking his girlfriend out on their first date, she was his best friend too, so he knew everything there was to know about her! They had this wonderful sweet feeling declaring moment just a week ago, they had kissed plenty of times now and she adored him! Wow, it was still amazing to realize that she in fact _did_ adore him.

So this? Not a big deal.

Except it was. Victoria and Wally had technically been together for a week —even if their official first kiss had happened during Christmas—, and before that there had been a lot of flirting in between already. But things had been slow at Mount Justice since the New Year, and now more than ever it seemed like Bruce Wayne was really set on Victoria catching up with work at Wayne enterprises, Dick said it was because Bruce had some free time at the moment and wanted to take advantage of it.

Wally though, got the idea that the man had probably realized what was going between his adoptive-daughter and him —best detective in the world and all of that—, and maybe, just _maybe_ the Batman himself was trying to avoid seeing his little girl go out with her boyfriend.

Thankfully, the man had a reunion today, how convenient.

The point was that ever since the first of January Wally had been unable to keep in contact with Victoria without a phone screen in between, and in all honesty that worried him a little.

What if she got cold feet? What if now that there had been a little of space in between them she had realized she didn’t like him _that_ much? What if she had felt obligated to be with him because of the trouble he had been through for he—

Alright, that wasn’t it, he had just read too many articles on the internet lately over his worries.

Still, the most wonderful girl in the world was his girlfriend and he was pretty (Rightfully!) worried about screwing up.

He checked his phone to see if it was time to pick her up yet and read 19:21, he was supposed to pick her up in nine minutes but since he is the fastest boy alive he had ended up reaching the manor too early.

Whatever! He’d go up to the door and knock now.

In a rush he was immediately in front of the door knocking, after only a moment Alfred had opened the door to greet him.

“Ah, Master Wally, please come in, Mistress Victoria will be down in just a moment” Alfred greeted him and Wally couldn’t even muster a roll of his eyes after so many times of this.

Nothing changed no matter how much he knew Alfred, he would always be Mister West or Master Wally, even Wallace if he had just raided the fridge. He thanked the man who disappeared upstairs to get Victoria and jumped onto the living room sofa.

He was really glad Bruce wasn’t home, it would be awkward to wait downstairs with him for this.

Though he didn’t have to wait long, soon Victoria was walking downstairs with Alfred in tow in a casual and pretty dress. Wally stood up smiling and offered her his hand, his smile turned more confident and relaxed when she interlaced her own fingers in between his with a grin.

Suddenly every bit of worrying he had done for today seemed insignificant and silly, he thought back on the words he had told himself before entering the building:

_“She is your best friend, she deeply cares about you, you know everything about her, what makes her laugh, what makes her cry, what makes her mad, she adores you, she wants to be with you.”_

And as she waved Alfred goodbye and pulled him out of the manor Wally finally went back to believing his own words.


End file.
